The Bond
by kim.taenoona
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang kisah cinta dua pemuda yang memiliki sikap jauh berbeda namun melengkapi untuk keduanya.. /Tae x Jung


Siapapun yang mengenal Taehyung dan Jungkook maka mereka pasti tau bagaimana eksistensi kedua pemuda yang berbeda umur dua tahun itu. Bagaimana cuek nya seorang Taehyung dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan bagaimana dinginnya seorang Jungkook yang terlihat begitu kaku juga pendiam. Hampir tidak pernah ada yang tau apakah pasangan ini pernah bertengkar atau tidak. Apakah mereka pernah berselisih paham atau tidak, yang mereka tau hanyalah dimana ada Taehyung disitu pula ada Jungkook dan sedingin apapun Jungkook, Taehyung akan selalu berdiri disisinya.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar? " Jimin, sahabat sehidup seperjuangan Taehyung sejak mereka sama sama baru menjejakkan kaki di ibukota Negara Ginseng ini bertanya saat melihat ada hal yang janggal diantara dua pemuda yang menjadi pasangan paling romantis dilingkungan mereka.

"Hanya sedikit kesalahan. " suara baritone Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Jimin walau pada nyatanya pemuda itu tidak menoleh atau memperhatikan sang teman.

"Kesalahan? Apa lagi yang buat hingga anak kelinci itu marah? "

"Kenapa kau yakin jika aku yang membuat kesalahan? " Taehyung bertanya balik sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai orange cerah disampingnya.

"Karena melihat wajah kaku nya tadi pagi aku sudah tau jika kau yang membuat dia kesal, jadi apa yang terjadi? " lanjut Jimin tanpa sadar membuat Taehyung menghela nafas berat setelahnya.

"Dia pasti sangat kesal Jim.. Padahal aku hanya tidak ingin membuat dia khawatir dan tidak menerobos hujan hanya untuk berlari ke apartmen kita. " gumam Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpuan kedua tangannya di atas meja ruang Senat Mahasiswa yang kini hanya ditempati mereka berdua.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan Tae? " ulang Jimin heran mendengar ucapan Taehyung membuatnya sedikit mengerutkan kening dan menggeser duduknya menghadap sang teman.

"Kemarin aku hampir pingsan saat dia menelpon karena sebelum telpon itu berbunyi aku sudah berulang kali mimisan, akhirnya ia tidak bisa mendengar suaraku dengan jelas karena aku sendiri sudah merasa begitu pening. "

"Apa? Kau apa Tae? " Jimin berjengit kaget mendengar cerita Taehyung. Entah kenapa rasa marah dan khawatirnya naik begitu saja.

"Aku minta maaf juga padamu Chim tapi sungguh aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir sementara kau sedang bersama Yoongi hyung, belum lagi saat itu hujan begitu deras. " jelasnya berharap sahabatnya tidak ikut memarahinya karena cukup untuknya mendapat dinding es dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"Astaga! Kau ish!! Jika aku jadi Jungkook aku akan mencincangmu saat ini juga Tae. " geram Jimin setengah kesal dan gemas melihat wajah memelas Taehyung dihadapan nya sekarang, "Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau masih pusing? " lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah baik baik saja. Tadi malam Jungkook merawatku dengan baik walau tidak ada senyum sama sekali, ugh aku jadi rindu bunny.. " jawab Taehyung dengan senyum cerahnya dan sedikit gumaman diakhir.

"Pantas saja dia begitu dingin tadi pagi. Kau tau Yoongi hyung bilang ia merasa merinding saat berpapasan dengan Jungkook di ruang loker. Kau harus segera minta maaf Tae.. " tanggap Jimin.

"Aku tau tapi laporanku belum selesai Chim.. " keluh Taehyung menunjuk buku laporan nya untuk Senat akhir bulan ini.

"Ish.. Kemari biar kubantu. "

"Benarkah? Waa.. Jimin memang yang terbaik! Semoga Yoongi hyung tidak bosan bosan bersama denganmu. " Taehyung bersorak girang.

"Kau mendoakan ku atau mengataiku huh? " rutuk Jimin mendesis kesal.

"Huh? Tentu saja aku mendoakanmu kalau aku mengataimu aku akan bilang 'Semoga Yoongi betah lama bersama pemuda bantet sepertimu'. " bela Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya yang langsung membuat wajah sang sahabat memerah kesal.

"Kerjakan sendiri dan jangan pernah mencariku lagi. " ucapnya sebelum beranjak bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Apa? Ya! Chim.. Aku kan bilang seandainya kenapa kau marah? " Taehyung menahan lengan kekar Jimin sebelum sahabatnya melangkah.

"Seandainya bukan temanku sudah kubanting badan kurusmu. "

Jimin kembali menarik kursinya dan duduk menghadap Taehyung dan fokus pada buku laporan kegiatan bulanan milik pemuda bersurai coklat gelap yang sedang tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. Tanpa disadari dua sahabat itu ada sepasang mata bulat yang juga tajam telah memperhatikan interaksi keduanya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sosok pemilik mata itu beranjak pergi setelah mengulas senyum tipis dikedua sudut bibirnya.

"Hyung.. Apa mereka sudah baikan? " suara bisikan Jimin mengusik ketenangan Yoongi yang sedang menikmati kenyamanan bersandar didada kekasihnya.

"Entahlah.. Mereka akan tetap menempel walau sedang bertengkar sekalipun. " gumam Yoongi melirik kearah pasangan yang ditunjuk Jimin dengan isyaratnya.

"Waw.. Aku salut pada mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang bisa membuat mereka berpisah sebentar saja? Maksudku mereka selalu bersama walau sedang bertengkar padahal biasanya jika pasangan lain mungkin akan menjauhi kekasihnya untuk sementara. " ungkap Jimin.

"Itu karena mereka menjalani hubungan dengan pemikiran yang dewasa. Mereka mengerti kalau masalah tidak akan selesai jika salah satu dari mereka merajuk atau menjauh melainkan justru bisa membuat masalah baru. Apalagi Taehyung itu seseorang dengan sifat yang begitu acuh dengan pendapat dan pandangan orang lain, jika aku jadi Jungkook aku pasti marah melihatnya sering keluar bersama Bogum sunbae atau Minjae. " ujar Yoongi tenang mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

Jimin hanya diam mendengarkan kata kata yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya, "Sementara itu Jungkook adalah orang dingin dan terkadang kaku sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Taehyung. Jungkook bisa mengerti dan memahami sifat acuh Taehyung dengan baik dan dia tau seacuh apapun Taehyung kekasihnya tidak akan membuatnya cemburu secara terang-terangan juga tau bagaimana batas yang ada. Hubungan mereka manis, erat, dan melengkapi. Pasangan langka diumur seperti kita sekarang. " lanjutnya.

"Kita juga melengkapi hyung.. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu sampai kapan pun, bahkan walau kau mengusirku berjuta-juta kali. " ucap Jimin mengeratkan dekapan lengan kekarnya pada tubuh mungil Yoongi yang masih bersandar ditubuhnya.

"Cih.. Terlalu chessy Chim! " Yoongi mendecih mendengar ucapan Jimin namun menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat kekasih bantetnya, "Tapi kutunggu buktinya sayang. " gumamnya kemudian.

Jimin mendaratkan kecupan sayang dikening Yoongi sebelum kembali menatap sekilas pada pasangan yang tak jauh darinya. Bibir tebal pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang dengan manjanya bersandar dipundak kekar Jungkook yang terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Taehyung menyamankan posisinya disamping Jungkook dan terus berusaha menempelkan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang lebih kecil dari pada tubuh Jungkook yang berotot dimana-mana. Jungkook sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya heran dengan tingkah hyung tersayangnya yang tiba tiba begitu manja disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? " akhirnya Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya setelah hampir seharian ia tidak bicara dengan siapapun.

"Menempeli kekasihku. " jawab Taehyung polos membuat kening pemuda yang lebih muda makin berkerut tidak paham.

"Dan kenapa kau menempeliku? " lagi suara Jungkook masih bertanya dengan heran.

"Karena berada didekatmu itu nyaman dan hangat. Bahkan lebih hangat dari pada selimut leo ku. " Taehyung berujar dengan jujur sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap manik hitam Jungkook yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu.

"Maafkan aku Jungie.. Aku tau aku salah dan aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, jangan marah lagi ya? "

"Apa janji itu bisa kupercaya? "

"Apa aku pernah mengingkari janji? Kenapa kau meragukan janji ku? " yang lebih tua mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku ragu karena kau orang yang ceroboh hyung. " jawab Jungkook membuat Taehyung terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah.. Selama kau berjanji akan mengatakan padaku semua hal yang kau alami dan tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, kau tau aku tidak pernah menerima alasan apapun. " lanjutnya yang secara tak sengaja langsung merubah mood Taehyung menjadi lebih cerah, terbukti dengan senyuman kotaknya.

"Aku janji Jungie.. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang diminta kekasihku.. "

"Tsk.. Aku tidak yakin tentang itu.. " lagi Jungkook meragukan ucapan Taehyung.

"Ya!! Kenapa kau bicara begitu lagi? "

"Bagaimana jika aku minta untuk berada dalam jarak 10 meter dari Bogum sunbae dan Minjae hyung, apa kau bisa mengabulkannya? " ujar Jungkook.

"Y-ya!! Kenapa begitu Kookie? " rengekan manja Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersenyum dengan tampannya. Sangat jarang untuk seorang Jungkook untuk tersenyum begitu tampan atau bisa dibilang manis karena gigi kelinci yang dimilikinya jika tidak ada Taehyung disampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku meragukan ucapanmu hyung.. "

"Mereka kan hyung dan adikku Kookie, mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. "

"Tapi aku juga punya cemburu hyung, bagaimana jika selama kau bersama mereka aku akan pergi menemani Tzuyu? Terdengar adilkan? " tawar Jungkook.

"Tidak boleh!! "

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku juga bisa bosan kalau tidak jalan jalan. "

"Tapi kenapa dengan Tzuyu? Kita kan bisa pergi bersama jika kau ingin jalan jalan? " protes Taehyung masih memeluk satu lengan kekasihnya.

"Kurasa kau lupa sesuatu hyung.. " ujar Jungkook berdecak pelan membuat Taehyung memandangnya dengan wajah blank nya.

"Eh? Aku melupakan apa? "

"Tzuyu itu adik ku hyung, astaga kau ini! Kau lupa siapa yang setiap saat menempelimu jika aku mengajakmu kerumah? "

"O? Tzuyu? Ah!! Benar! Aku lupa kau punya adik Tzuyu. " Taehyung memberikan cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah diwajahnya membuat Jungkook kembali berdecak sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar proyektor yang masih menampilkan film untuk acara camp fire kegiatan bulanan anggota Senat.

"Tapi sayang.. Kau sudah tidak marah kan? " suara berat Taehyung kembali mengusik Jungkook ditambah dengan pemuda itu memeluk erat salah satu lengannya.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya hyung, sekarang diam dan nikmati film itu. " ucap Jungkook lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Saranghae Jungie.. " bisik Taehyung dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Tae.. " lengan Jungkook berpindah untuk meraih pinggang kecil kekasihnya dan menarik yang lebih tua agar bisa bersandar lebih nyaman didada bidangnya sementara ia menghangatkan kekasihnya dengan sebuah pelukan dipinggangnya.

END

OMAKE

"Oh.. Sayang besok aku ada janji makan malam dengan Bogum hyung. "

Jungkook menoleh dengan tatapan nya yang mengerikan untuk melihat wajah Taehyung. Astaga Tae.. Kau baru saja mengucapkan janji dan ucapan manis untuk kekasihmu tapi sekarang kau sudah membuatnya marah lagi.

"Pergi saja tapi jangan temui aku lagi. "

"Yaaaaa!!!!! " Taehyung kembali merengek dan Jungkook pun mengacuhkannya.

Begitulah keadaan hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Banyak yang bilang jika hubungan yang mereka jalin begitu kuat dan manis namun tidak sedikit juga yang menganggap mereka tidak terlihat cocok mengingat sifat keduanya yang bertolak belakang tapi siapa yang akan perduli hal itu jika kalian saling mencintai?

Hanya satu hal yang perlu mereka jaga, mereka memiliki hati yang terikat satu sama lain jadi mereka yakin seburuk apapun ucapan orang diluar sana tidak akan mempengaruhi hati keduanya. Jungkook memiliki hati Taehyung begitupun Taehyung yang telah menggenggam seluruh hati Jungkook. Alasan simpel yang terkadang jarang dimiliki oleh para pasangan muda.

Real END.


End file.
